dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Egg Attack
Egg Attack (Eggs Revolver in the Japanese arcade) is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It was the third released of the three Attack Moves for Grass. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 朋卵弾丸 (Eggs Bullet) **Taiwanese: 酷卵左輪 (Cool Eggs Revolver) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Attack boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock. *Effect: Call out a trio of Oviraptor (only one Oviraptor in the DS game) who shoot a storm of eggs at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 053-草; ft. Iguanodon vs. Baryonyx) **5th Edition (065-草; ft. helping Parasaurolophus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (070-草; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **6th Edition (079-草; ft. helping Ouranosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (071-草; ft. helping Tsintaosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (071-草; ft. helping Tsintaosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (093-草; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Arrhinoceratops) **2007 3rd Edition (091-草; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (092-草; ft. vs. Charonosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (102-草; ft. vs. Charonosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (064-草; ft. helping Brachylophosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (017-草; ft. Super Altirhinus vs. Therizinosaurus) **Fossil Card (KS021-草; Prize of "Egg Cards Limited Convention") *English **2nd Edition (New; 053-Grass; ft. Iguanodon vs. Baryonyx) **3rd Edition (065-Grass; ft. helping Parasaurolophus) **4th Edition (070-Grass; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **5th Edition (079-Grass; ft. helping Ouranosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (071-Grass; ft. helping Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (092-Grass; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 3rd Edition (091-Grass; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (102-Grass; ft. vs. Charonosaurus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 053-草; ft. Iguanodon vs. Baryonyx) **3rd Edition (070-草; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **4th Edition (079-草; ft. helping Ouranosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (071-草; ft. helping Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (092-草; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 3rd Edition (091-草; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (102-草; ft. vs. Charonosaurus) Egg Attack Card 5.png|Egg Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Egg Attack Card 3.png|Egg Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Egg Attack Card 4.gif|Egg Attack arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Egg Attack Card 2.gif|Egg Attack arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) EggAttackFossil.jpg|Egg Attack (Oviraptor fossil) arcade Fossil card (Japanese convention promo) EggJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Egg Attack (Oviraptor fossil) arcade Fossil card (Japanese convention promo) EggS24th.jpg|Egg Attack arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) EggS24thback.jpg|Back of Egg Attack arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TCG Stats *Name: Egg Blaster *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-131/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Thai Common (DKJC) *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card (DKCG), 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card (DKJC) *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Grass Dinosaur can use this Move.) DKJC Egg Blaster TCG card.png|Egg Blaster TCG card (DKJC) (Thai) Trivia *It is the only Super Move Card available as a Fossil Card and is the 21st Fossil card in the arcade. *It is called "Egg Blaster" in the TCG, and "Egg Machine Gun" is a stronger version of Egg Attack in the DS Game that is a Grass Fusion Move which gets stronger in an Earth Battlefield. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Magical Shot (5th), and an altered version of one is seen on Spore Storm (6th). Gallery Egg Attack 2.png|Egg Attack in the arcade used by Tsintaosaurus Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG